Zutara Week 2009
by Omare Alloy
Summary: Zutara Week '09 is here! Day Seven: Lick. Summary: A tragic loss that no one can get over.
1. Crossover

**.001 Zutara Week - Crossover**

The breeze circled around the two individuals leaving one shivering and the other indifferent. The auburn leaves changed by the oncoming cold fell from the mighty trees that bore them. The whistling of the air was the only noise around them. All the creatures of the land knew that their noise was welcomed, but whist they became.

The two individual's eyes never met; as if an unspoken agreement had occurred. The two were very different, yet the longed for this moment in the day where they could savor the presence of the other. Their meetings were always the same, each one staying on their own respectful side.

They knew they must never whisper a word, or they might be found. Even though the heavens knew they wanted to speak, to gaze, to wander; they mustn't. Honor, loyalty, respect, and duty were the road blocks to their desires. No loophole they mustered up could slither pass it. All they could to was relinquish these few moments they are together.

The many years they have been doing this; they still think it was just yesterday that the war ended. It's been that many years that their relationship had to end. As they each stayed on their land, never intermingling, they longed to be together again, but everyone one knew blue and red never amalgamate. Water and fire don't blend, and they had to face the consequences of that.

As the sun sets the two begin to gather their robes, carefully dusting off the dirt and other objects that got caught in the many layers of their robes. The male individual adjusts his crown to the right place, mumbling about it being askew. The female individual combs out the imaginary tangles in her hair with her fingers.

The woman gets up and ventures across the yard to a bridge; the man does the same. A bridge is between them, separating them from their lands and each other. With a hesitaten demeanor the water tribe women steps forward. Her eyes are directed to the floor not wanting to meet the gaze of fire nation man.

He responds with his own step forward. From years of experience she hears his sturdy footsteps advancing, yet she isn't surprised that he dared to step forward. It's his nature to do the unexpected. As he takes another step; she copies him. With each stride bringing the pair closer and closer, their breaths get shorter and erratic.

Soon the man and the woman are side by side. Their minds telling them to refuse to gaze at each other, but their hearts tell them otherwise. The woman is the first to fall to the power of her heart. Her blue eyes pierce into his amber ones, a longing in both eyes are evident.

The gaze between the two intense, but neither breaks the hold. The sun is now gone, and under the moonlight they are both illuminated. They both sigh knowing that many people will be looking for them and be lecturing them about assassins, but neither of them want to leave.

As the man begins to walk away his hand gently grazes the hand of the girl. Internal sparks fly inside the two. They picture them in a world together with no duties, with no one shunning them because of their differences, and a world where they could finally be happy.

Most people would eventually fall out of love if they could never interact with their significant other, but they were different. These small touches, the inappropriate looking, and these secret meanings made possible to go on with a life without each other. Their barely there relationship was what made them slightly happy, and their happiness meant that others around them could achieve true joy.

The girl grasped his hand in hers and squeezed her eyes shut, tears leaking out of them. He stood there knowing that she needed this, he needed this. After a moment she opened her eyes and looked at him; his eyes were closed. She brought her lips up to his ear, the scarred ear, and softly whispered, "I'll always miss you."

His eyes opened and were wide, but by the time he turned to look at her she was already at the end of the bridge. She stood there her back to him. He could sense she was waiting for him to walk to his side. His long strides meant it only took a couple seconds to reach his destination, and once he got there he heard her gentle voice again. "Goodbye _Zuko_."

He longed for the day where he could hold her in his arms again, "Goodbye _Katara_." As they said those words they both left to their separate lives. Most might think that their lives were not connected, but few knew that their destinies were intertwined. Their lives would soon crossover again if only for an hour or two, but that was why they lived day from day.

* * *

This is apart of Zutara Week on deviantART, but I thought I would upload it here too. I hope you enjoy. Not my best but I tried. It will be updated tomorrow because it goes on all week. Criticism is appreciated.


	2. Blood

**.002 Zutara Week – Blood**

"_When liberty comes with hands dabbled in blood it is hard to shake hands with her." – Oscar Wilde._

People can't and will never understand what I go through each and every day. That day of Sozin's Comet might have changed people's lives for the better, but for me, my life has changed for the worse. Yes, I appreciate that the one-hundred year war is over, but I can't help the nightmares that plague my mind every night.

I go to wondrous parties celebrating the end of the war, yet I can't bring myself to smile anymore. I can't bring myself to clap. I can only think about that day, that wonderful yet terrifying day. They find me a war hero; I find myself a monster. Most people would disagree with me saying that it was a matter of life or death, victory or defeat, her or me. In my mind though it wasn't and isn't like that.

I succumbed to fear and exhaustion; I've known that I had a choice and I choose the cowardly woman's way out. Maybe it was my pent up rage trying to find a victim so it could roam free, or maybe it was what I thought was right at the moment. I knew in my mind that wasn't right, I did it for me first, not the world, but for me. I needed revenge for years of suffering, and I took that out on someone not so innocent, but someone with a semi life in front of them.

I could laugh right now, but I don't have the heart or soul too. Some people say after you have experienced the _pleasure _of killing that your soul ventures to the spirit world waiting for your impure human body to die, so it can be reincarnated to have a new chance to be innocent. Other people say though that chance never comes because your soul will always be that of a murderer, you'll always taint your soul because someone in the past already has done so.

I don't cry anymore either. All the water has drained from me; I don't bend anymore either, like I said the water has drained from me. People notice the changes. They notice my unusual pale complexion, my then blue eyes turned black, and the tired and distraught expression on my face. They ask me what's wrong, but do they expect me to tell the truth? I barely know their names.

The real people I want to ask me, to comfort me aren't even here. They're too busy to do anything. While I'm just alone and left with nothing because I am nothing. Aang won't even talk to me saying he's to busy or that the world needs him. Good excuses from the Avatar, but I know him he just doesn't want to talk to me. He even finds me a monster.

Then there is my own brother, Sokka, he like, Aang, is too busy, but I understand. He is trying to save the South Pole; I know he would come to me if he could. There is also, Toph, but I think her parents are smothering her with their acceptance and praise that she barely notices. Plus what would she say?

Zuko. He could, but he's the Fire Lord. Then there is the fact that he understands, but our 'desires' for each other is too much for him to handle. I just wish he could love me. I need love right now, but no. I'm a monster. I killed his sister!

_You killed Azula_. _You have her blood on your hands. You're a murderer; you're a monster. _I know I'm a monster! Stop reminding me! I feel the tears pouring out of my eyes now, but I don't mind. It's probably all in my messed up mind, my sick murderous mind.

"Katara?" called out a familiar voice. I can't tell who it is though; it's sad that I barely pay attention to the people around me. That's when I remembered I was at a party, another war party. Like it wants to mock me, to tell me that it knows I'm a monster. It knows that I have Azula's blood on my petty hands.

I look up and must I say I'm shocked to see its Fire Lord Zuko himself. He looks different, older to be exact. While I look – dead. "My lord." My mouth is too dry to say anything else. He looks sad, probably pitying me and my sad existence.

"Katara, you're a friend. You don't need to call me that." He's pausing probably wanting to find a reason to leave. He sits down next to me, but after a couple months with Toph I sense his hesitancy. He takes a small breath, "I – Katara, you look – I mean – what's wrong?"

What a stutterer. I smile a cruel smile, but a smile anyways. "What's wrong?" My voice is different, it sounds sad. "Oh, Zuko, what's wrong is that life is cruel. What one might think is right another might think is evil. While, I'm stuck in the middle. I have no right to choose what is right or wrong, but everyone knows that evil resides in me now. No war hero status can destroy that fact."

He was wide eyed. "I understand what you're going through. I thought evil resided in me too. I realized something though. With evil comes good and it just matters what path you choose." He placed his hand on mine, "I understand how your feeling. How the guilt eats you away, but, Katara, everyone is telling me how –horrible- you're looking and feeling. How you moan and scream in your dreams. How you barely talk or look at anyone. You're – You're eyes their black too. You can't throw away your life because of what happened."

"Her blood is on my hands. Her blood!" I shout. "Do you understand what is like to live knowing you have taken someone's life? Do you? I have nightmares of her screaming, crying. I have nightmares of people shunning me, exiling me because I'm a monster." I break down and sob on the floor. "I'm a horrible, terrible, disgusting monster. Aang doesn't even talk to me because – bec – because I _killed_ her."

I feel Zuko wrapping his arms around me. "You're not a monster. You'll never be, just that you have some evil and some good in you. You just have to find your path again. I'll always be here for you, Katara. Nothing will ever change that. I will do all in my power to make you Katara again, to make you happy again."

I may never forget the blood on my hands. I may never forget taking her life from her, but I could take a step forward and let Zuko wash away some of that tainted blood, wash away some of my guilt. "Thank you, Zuko." I hold onto him with dear life. "Thank you for everything."

He smiles and kisses my cheek, "Your welcome, 'Tara."

* * *

Day Numbero Dos! Already up on deviantART! Hope you enjoy. Took only 30 minutes to whip up. Not my best, but it will do. Please give me your criticism. Also happy Zutara week! Reviews are welcomed. :)


	3. Jealousy

**.003 Zutara Week – Jealousy**

Training Aang was hard, harder than chasing him around the world and having my father's image looming above my head. It was worth it though, I actually felt like I was doing something right in my life for once. The world will finally find peace after Sozin's Comet, and after Aang defeats my father. It was also worth it that I could relax sometimes in the hot springs I found here in the Air Temple.

All these people were younger than me, and could get annoying sometimes. Especially Sokka, the guy doesn't shut up! His jokes are terrible too. If I thought he was annoying back when I was chasing the Avatar, I mean Aang; well he's ten times more annoying now. Theres one person I wouldn't mind talking to, but I think she doesn't even want to talk to me.

When I'm walking to the springs I heard a noise. It was a lot of splashing; someone sure wanted to be found. Plus who would be up at this time. I guess I should check it out, and it is my hot springs. As I snuck up, hiding behind trees and bushes, I saw a figure, a womanly figure. I gulped I know who it is now.

I got closer even though I knew I shouldn't, but I couldn't help it. Something inside me told me I had too, and no matter how much my brain screamed at me my feet kept walking. I could imagine her screaming at me now, 'Zuko! You pervert. You were peeping at me! You dis-disgusting Fire Nation rat.'

I was sweating by now. Even though I could take her in a fight, she was scary. I didn't want to be the one she was yelling at. I stopped behind a tree, and I saw her. She was completely naked. Naked! I could feel a part of me reacting to that. Plus, I was a guy who wouldn't react to that. Katara was perfect and I had to admit I have a crush on her.

I only wish she would forgive me, so I could hold her in my arms. To kiss every single part of her naked little body. I groaned. My mind is so dirty. My eyes wander back to her body. She's standing up and is facing me, but her eyes are closed. How many times today do I have to groan and sigh? I guess a lot.

She's washing herself with a cloth; it's washing places that I only dreamed of touching. I wish I was that little fluffy piece of cloth. I wish I could lick her clean like it's doing right now. Ah! Dirty mind, princes do not have dirty minds. Well, that's what I get for spending all those years out at sea.

I was jealous of a little piece of cloth. I was going to murder that wash cloth for touching what was mine. Whoa, I was getting possessive over a piece of fiber. I was in deep. Katara was getting out and I had to get out of there or I would get caught. My legs couldn't move.

"Oh, Zuko, I know you're there." Katara walked out with only a towel on. Agni, she was going to kill me one day. She smiled at me and pressed her whole body up to mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I was literally dreaming. The real Katara wouldn't do this.

"I like the cloth better." With that she walked away smirking. Oh, I really was going to kill that piece of cloth. No one steals from Ex-Prince Zuko!

* * *

Here it is! Happy day three. Its short too so be happy lol. Criticism is appreciated.


	4. Cactus Juice

**.004 Zutara Week – Cactus Juice**

"How do you know this is going to work?" asked Aang, "I don't think Katara is stupid, and this plan is a little – out there. Plus, I think we shouldn't do this. Katara should be left alone." Aang always had a crush on Katara, since the beginning of this whole "Save the World" thing he's had a crush on her. Now, Sokka was ruining his chances with her by spiking her drink with Cactus Juice, so she could realize her feelings for, not him, but Zuko!

"Aang, don't worry about that, its fool proof, and I've known Katara since she was born. I'm her brother who doesn't know her like I know her? No one. All she needs is a little kick in the right direction, and she needs to loosen up a bit. A guy can only handle so much complaining," said Sokka. Katara did need a little happy boost, but Aang didn't like the idea of her with Zuko.

"Fine," Aang scoffed and stormed off. "Just call me when you're going to do it. I'm going to fly for a bit." Sokka knew Aang had a little crush on his sister, but he didn't know it was this bad. Katara's feelings always came before Aang's so if hurting Aang's feelings meant Katara was happy then it was okay with him. Didn't mean he didn't feel bad though.

"Right on with the plan," he mumbled. He took out his secret stash of Cactus Juice and swished it around. "I hope this works." He really needed this to work. Katara has been denying her feelings for a while now. As her big brother it was his job to protect and help her at all costs, and he was risking life and limb doing this. She was going to kill him if she found out. Just hope that when he secretly spicks Zuko's drink too that one of them will make a move.

"I'll help you, Snoozles. I've been waiting forever for Sparky and Sugar Queen to get together. Their heartbeats annoy the hell out of me." Toph? How'd she figure out? Oh, well she won't ruin the plan. Sokka knew she wouldn't.

"Fine, you can help, but just don't tell Zuko and Katara. I don't want them to find out before I do it because we all know they'll freak out." She nodded, understanding the rules. "It's going down in thirty minutes."

"Alright, bye Snoozles," she walked away, kicking rocks out of the way making them fly fifty or so feet. He sighed; he didn't want a lot of people knowing. Sokka took his cactus juice and hid it in his shirt. He walked towards the main area in the Air Temple.

**-Thirty Minutes Later-**

Katara walked into the eating room. She didn't expect Sokka there with all the food ready. Sokka didn't cook. Sokka didn't do any "womanly" chores. Why was he doing this? She shrugged at least it got her a break for once. She didn't want to be cooking today she was too tired.

She laughed and shook her head, "Never mind. I don't want to know." Sokka let out the breath he was holding. "Thanks though, Sokka, I needed a break," she then shouted, "Guys, dinners ready! Come and get it!"

Everyone came to the main room, waiting for their mouths to be feed. Sokka passed around the food, and then the cups. He carefully gave Katara and Zuko the right cups then watched them. He waited until they drank out of their cups.

Zuko made the first move. He slowly sipped out of his cup, soon his eyes shot open. "This drink is amazing. It's so quenchy!" He exclaimed. Soon he drank his whole cup. Katara stared at him weirdly then drank her cup too.

"Zuko, your right. This is so good!" She too drank her whole cup. After ten minutes they were giggling and rolling around. "Zuzu, I love how your hair is all like ah and does lippy things. I just want to touch it. He rolled over to her and held her in his arms.

"'Tara, I love how you boss me around. It's so controlling; it's hot." She giggled again and kissed his nose. Sokka was grinning. He knew this was going to happen. Katara and Zuko were moving to the next level; the level of companionship.

Zuko then moved over a bit and kissed her full on her lips. "I love you, Katara. I love you so much. I want to stay with you forever, and I don't care what Miss Mountain Shrew says." Katara awed and kissed him back.

"I love you too, Zuko. I want to kiss you like no pineapple monkey has. I like how you kiss so well. It's like a tingling sensation on my cute little itty lips. Kiss me again." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"As madam water wishes," He grinned and kissed her full on the lips. Soon their make-out sessions was ruining everyone's dinner. Toph sighed and earth bended a bit. Katara and Zuko were incased in a big earth house. Well, big enough for the two of them to do stuff. Sokka was wide eyed. He didn't think his plan was going to go this far.

"No! Get my baby sister out of there with that dirty minded fire bender! Get them out!" he yelled.

Toph grinned. "To late Sokka dear; It was your plan."

* * *

I hate this one. I rushed and its awful. Everyones OOC, and its blah. But anyways I still had to upload it. Anyways enjoy and Happy Zutara week.


	5. Fireflies

**.005 Zutara Week – Fireflies**

The war always caused stress. It didn't matter if you had little or a huge part in it; it would cause stress. Some people could handle it like Zuko, but some people like me had to have an escape once in a while. A walk would usually calm me down, or a swim in the ocean. We usually don't see the ocean though.

The walks relived a lot of anxiety though; I could talk to my mother without anyone looking. I could think about things people would shun me for. On these walks I could do anything, but Sokka, my brother, knew I took these walks. He also knew that right now was the most dangerous time during the war. The comet was coming.

Fire Nation soldiers would be on the lookout for anyone suspicious and anyone related to the Avatar. We were on every wanted poster out there. He thought I couldn't protect myself, well he did, but as his little sister he had to be sure I was safe. I couldn't leave his sight without someone being with me. It was unfair; I'm fifteen! I can handle myself, and I'm a Master Waterbender.

I didn't complain a lot. I understood that I could get killed if I was captured, and Sokka made Aang reason with me. The stress was getting to me lately, and I couldn't take a walk without Sokka puppy guarding me. He was always out with Suki, so what am I suppose to do?

There was Aang, but when I wanted to go out he was earthbending with Toph. That meant that Toph was out of the question too. That left Zuko. Everyone thought I hated him, which isn't true. I actually came to terms that I like him. I've just been in denial. I didn't want to admit it to anyone else though. I knew Zuko didn't like me; his girlfriend was Gloomy Girl. If I did proclaim my affection everyone would laugh at me, and he wouldn't speak to me.

I rather have an agreement with him then not speaking. Zuko had to be the one I went on the walk with. I needed this walk or I would explode, literally. I just need to march over to where he's mediating and ask him. It's simple and easy; anyone can do it. So why can't I?

I gulped down the dry spit that was in my mouth and practically leap my way over there. A walk with Zuko was enough to get me happy. I would be walking with him just the two of us, if he accepted of course. Before I know it I'm right in front of him. I plop down and stare at him. He opens his good eye and it widens a bit. Was it out of fear or surprise? I would never know.

"I didn't do anything!" was all he yelled. I would start bursting out in laughter right then, but something stopped me. I don't know what it was, but it stopped me. I smile knowing that he was going to continue. "Why are you smiling? You – you usually never smile around me," he mummers out loud. I think he didn't intend to let that out of his mind. "Anyways why are you here? Can't you see I'm mediating?"

I nod knowing that I interrupted his little session. I didn't care though; I wanted to be selfish at the moment. "Yeah, I could see you were mediating, doesn't take an expert to figure that one out, Sparky. Anyways, I was wondering if –if you would like to take a –walk with me?" I whispered out the last part. Mostly out of fearing that he would reject the offer which is rejecting me. "I mean it's okay if you don't want to. I can totally understand that you need to mediate because of the comet coming, but I need to take a walk. It's really important for me, and Sokka doesn't let me go out by myself. He isn't he-"a hand clamps down on my mouth.

"You were rambling, but yeah I'll go." He smiles at me. Zuko never smiles at anyone. Wow, I must be special. Score one for the Water Tribe peasant.

I smile back at him. Two smiles in one day for him must be my hormones acting up. That's when I just realized he didn't reject me like I thought he would. I must be grinning like a hog-squirrel on spring fog. I also remember that I need to thank him, "Thanks. This means a lot to me."

He nods and beckons me to lead the way. Soon enough were walking away from the gang and were in the forest. Silence has been surrounding us for the last twenty minutes. He must be really bored. I glance over at him and it seems like he's enjoying himself. His hands are in his pockets and his hair is covering his beautiful amber eyes. Enough ogling Katara!

"Thanks again for coming." It was me that broke the silence. I had to it had been me that invited him. "I know I'm not talking much, but it's these walks that relax me. They make me forget that were in the middle of a war, and we could all die. It helps me forget sometimes how scary the world is." A small confession, but enough for him to know that I don't hate him. That I never really did; I was just angry.

He looks at me, but continues walking. "I – I walk too sometimes to forget and to remember. Katara can I ask you a question and can you answer me honestly?" Oh, serious conversation time. I knew this was coming.

"Yeah, I'll answer you honestly," I softly said. I wanted to try a Sokka like joke, but I thought now was not the time. Plus I would horribly fail.

"Do you hate me?" was all he whispered out. That's what he was worried about. I guess it's time to spill my little secret of not hating him. I would never tell him I liked him.

I stopped and it seemed like we were in a meadow, a calm scene for a long talk about feelings. "I – Zuko, I've thought about this before. I came to the conclusion that. After all those months that you chased us that I was angry at you, but at the Crystal Catacombs in Ba Sing Se I thought I could trust you. I saw a different side of you," I took a breath, "but then you betrayed us. You betrayed me. I was so angry. I thought I hated you, and for a while I thought I did. It wasn't that though. I was just angry at you because you could have betrayed me like that. It hurt. I cried, but I dealt with it. And, I saw how you are now. I can trust you, and I never did hate you and I don't now."

I could see the breath he was holding was released. He said, "Well, that's good. I mean that's great. I always thought you would hate me. No matter what I did. I tried the hardest to gain your trust because it really matters to me. It really does." I smiled and sat down. "You've been smiling at me a lot lately. I like it. It's weird to ask, but I wish you could smile at me more. It makes you look really – beautiful."

I blushed. No one has ever called me beautiful before that wasn't family, and it was coming from the guy I liked. He sat down next to me, and I was glad it was dark out. He wouldn't notice my blush, but it seemed he did because he was blushing himself.

"Thanks, Zuko." I could confess other things too. "No one has ever called me beautiful before that wasn't family." I lied down on the grass and watched the stars. I saw him copy my movements.

He scratched the back of his neck, "It's no problem. I can't imagine anyone not calling you beautiful because you are Katara." I smiled again and punched his shoulder. "Ow!" he rubbed his shoulder, "I thought only Toph did that."

"I've been learning from her. Plus you need to stop making me blush." After I said that a glow fly passed by, followed by million others. "Zuko, look glow flies! They're so pretty and they're making the whole sky brighter."

"Don't you mean fireflies? You're right they do make the whole sky light up." I stared at him weirdly. Who calls glow flies fireflies? Not anyone I know of.

"Fireflies? What weird name is that? Everyone calls them glow flies." I knew for a fact that everyone did.

He shook his head, "Not in the Fire Nation. We all call them fireflies."

"Is this a Fire Nation thing? Calling everyone fire? You guys aren't very creative." I stuck out my tongue, "We Water Tribe folks are very creative in our naming of objects unlike you." I laughed.

He shot his hands up in an 'I give up' way. "It's not my fact my ancestors aren't very creative. I blame the heat." He laughed along with me. "This is the most fun I've had in a while." He blushed again. He's been blushing a lot. "I'm glad it's with you." He whispered that last part out.

I blushed too. He's been making me lush more than usually today. I scooted over to him and wrapped my arms around him. My blushed grew because his got redder. "This is the most fun I've had in a while too, and I'm glad that it's with you."

He brought his mouth to my ear as intending to tell me a secret. "Katara, can I tell you a secret?" I was right on the target. I nodded. "Do you know what fireflies –I mean glow flies stand for?" I shook my head. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that he smirked, "They stand for love and hope, and Katara that's what you stand for me. You're my love and my hope." He blushed and I was blushing too.

"Zuko – I," I was stuttering and I didn't know what to say. Oh, monkey feathers, I'm hopeless. He shook his head. I didn't want to give him the wrong impression.

"You don't have to say anything. I know I'm taking this too far and you just asked me to talk, but I thought this was the right time. Oh, if Sokka finds out he'll decapitate me. Like he can try though, Aang needs me to firebend. I know it's unexpected, but Katara I –"I kissed him. Not on the nose, not on the cheek, but on the mouth.

I needed to shut him up plus what better way to express that I returned his feelings. I might not love him yet, but I'm getting to it. I pulled away, "You were rambling," and with that I kissed him again.

* * *

Well, this one is the longest one so far. My ideas just flowed. I love writing in first person is so much easier for me. Anyways I actually like this one. Hope you enjoy. Read and Review please. Happy Zutara Week also!


	6. Rhythm

**

* * *

**

.006 Zutara Week – Rhythm

"That's what earth bending is like!" exclaimed an over excited Toph. The whole gang including a few extras, such as Mai, Ty Lee, and Suki, was sitting around a massive campfire on Ember Island Beach. It was night time and very few people were still around.

It had been two years since the end of the war leaving everyone at ease. Today was a day of celebration; it was one of the only few times everyone could come together again to remember their struggles and joy during the war. It was a time of reminiscing.

"What's water bending like Katara? We already know what air, fire, and earth are like, but what about water?" asked a giddy Ty Lee. Everyone's eyes turned to Katara waiting for her to speak. She cleared her throat and thought. _'How should I explain water bending?' _Katara wondered.

She stretched and sighed, "It's going to be a long story and explanation. I hope you guys are up for it." Some nodded, one rolled her eyes, others shrugged but agreed, and one went 'yippee'. "Alright. Well, water bending as most of you know is like a push and pull. I feel it inside me as I do it. The moon helping me push and pull, she's guiding and strengthening me along these movements. As I push and pull on the water around me a rhythm occurs a rhythm that can never be broken. "

"Tui and La are the spirits that circle around bending. They circle around each other literally following one another. It was said that the two spirits were once lovers or meant to be lovers, but La the spirit of the Ocean betrayed Tui the spirit of the Moon. La never could love Tui the way he loved her; it was said that she thought of him as a brother."

Sokka jumped up. "Are you telling me that the Moon spirit is a boy? I'm sure it's a girl. Yue is a girl! – I think she's a girl?" Everyone laughed including Suki. It seemed like she had accepted the fact that she was not Sokka's first love.

Zuko was the first one to respond, "Chill Sokka. I'm pretty sure Katara's going to explain." He sent a wink towards Katara making her blush. '_Thank Tui and La that it's dark out,'_ she thought. Zuko always had that affect on her.

Ty Lee piped in, "Which one means pull and which one means push?" Ty Lee always had so many questions, but it seemed like they rarely got answer. "How'd La betray Tui though? I'm pretty sure thinking of him as a brother isn't betraying," Aang said.

Katara smacked her palm to her forehead. "Why won't any of you let me tell my story?" Katara took a deep breath, "Sokka, I'm going to explain soon enough, but yes the Moon spirit was a boy, don't worry I'm going to explain." She turned to Ty Lee, "La stands for pull while Tui stands for push; the moon pushes the waves while the ocean pulls them back. Now Aang, I'm getting to it. Just listen and don't interrupt!"

"Well where was I,"murmured Katara, "Anyways, La could never love Tui like that. Even if duty held her to him she would never truly love him. Her heart belonged to someone else, and deep down Tui knew that too. He just didn't want to accept reality though; he wanted to live in his own Utopia were La loved him as much as he loved her."

"La from the beginning of time was set up to follow and be followed by Tui, but she knew it in herself that it wasn't right. She knew that he wasn't her heart's desire. When she met Agni, the Fire God, she knew he was the one that she loved. She betrayed Tui by falling in love with Agni."

"WAIT!" shouted Aang, "She fell in love with Agni? But, they're total opposites; its fire and water. It can't happen." Aang was in hysterics.

"Aang. Aang. AANG!" yelled Katara. "Calm down. Why are you worrying so much? Water and fire could fall in love with each other it just takes patience and love on both the people's parts to make it work. Plus, it's not like the whole world would fall apart if they did."

"She's right Twinkle Toes. You need to stop worrying so much, but doesn't this remind you of something? I'm sure as hell that I've seen this story before," commented Toph. It did remind Katara of something, but she shooed that thought away.

"You're right, Toph. It does remind me of something," Zuko said. He was thinking very hard which seemed to annoy Mai, but no one could ever tell what mood she was in. The girl was always monotone and stone faced.

"Can't I just continue my story? At this rate I won't be finished until sunrise," growled Katara. Everyone knew how terrible Katara can be when she's angry. Even the toughest of people can be brought down by an enraged Katara.

Zuko motioned for her to continue, "Thank you. Well, Agni returned her feelings, but knew she was tied to Tui by duty. His honor did not allow him to hurt her in anyway and break her connections with Tui; he knew the destruction that would come if he did. La was heartbroken though. She could not control the waves as well as she could anymore. She needed to be with Agni if only for an hour, but she needed to be in his presence."

"That night she ran off to meet up with Agni; he was surprised, in horror, but happy. He finally had the chance to be with his love once again. As they shared their one night of passion Tui ran around enraged and in hysterics in the spirit world and the human world. He brought destruction to every place that he set foot on. He knew where La was, and greed and selfishness clouded his mind. He would tear up Agni's and La's forbidden love."

"He waited until La came back; he had concocted a plan to destroy her relationship with Agni. When she came back in high spirits, he grabbed her forcefully and demanded that they would go to the human world to stay – forever. She screamed and thrashed, but his thrice was strong. It was said that her tears caused flooding in all parts of the world. She cried for Agni begging him to help her; he came, but Tui threatened to break the bond of the Ocean and Moon. He acknowledged that and stepped no further. He watched his love be taken from him to the Human World."

"As their spirits changed to that of a koi fish, their souls got spilt up. It was done by La before Tui could do anything about it. She knew that Agni would follow her; their love was stronger than the winds itself. She tore up her soul in half which meant she tore up Tui's soul in half too. She placed her soul in a human. Letting it reincarnate itself again and again until she and Agni could once again be together."

"Oh! That's why – wait that doesn't explain why Yue was a girl. If she was the reincarnate of Tui why is she a girl?" asked Sokka. It was a reasonable question.

Before she could answer Aang beat her to the punch, "Like the avatar a soul will be reincarnated, and it will not matter not if it is a girl or a boy. Most likely La didn't really distinguish if she wanted Tui's soul to remain that of a man's forever, but she most likely did that to hers."

"You're right about all of that. Thanks Aang," Katara rubbed his head affectionately. She did not notice the deep red hue that was added to his cheeks after she did this though. "You're welcome," he mumbled.

"La's human soul would always remain that of a women's as it reincarnates; she would also always be a water bender. She would in fact be the first water bender. She would be attached to things of her natural opposite as it would remind her of Agni. It would always be buried deep in her mind though because the human never really lived those moments so naturally those moments would be subconscious."

"Agni grieved so much so that he could not bear another moment without La. Without her he was unstable bringing destruction to the world. Volcanoes erupted causing earthquakes, but also creating what we now know as the Fire Nation. It took a while, but he descended down into the human world knowing that he would take shape of a mystical dragon. He broke his soul like La and placed it in a human letting it reincarnate until La and he found peace once more."

"The human would always be male, and would always be a fire bender. The human that first got his soul learned his bending from Agni, the dragon, becoming the first fire bender. As the world feel into harmony with the four elements combined, Agni and La also feel in harmony. They were on opposite sides of the world, but they were comforted with the fact that they knew that they both had a place in the world. And, the fact that they both had a chance to be happy once more because of the humans."

Katara yawned and stretched once more, "Well, that's pretty much it. That's all those old books told me anyways." Everyone stared wide eyed at Katara waiting to hear more of the story, waiting for their happy ending.

"Where's the happy ending?" meekly asked Mai. It was a surprise that she was the one to ask that.

Katara stared sadly at Mai and sighed, "I didn't want to end tonight on this note, but it seems like I have too. There is none. Agni's and La's souls still wander this Earth in their human forms not knowing of each other's presence. As much as they yearn to be together – they cannot. Them being together would cause mayhem, disorder; they sacrificed their own happiness for the sake of others. It's their duty. It's the duty to their nation, to the world." Tears slipped out of Katara's eyes and Zuko's head was down. Most people in the group understood Katara's wise words, but some didn't. Katara and Zuko could never be happy because of their duty; they could never be happy with each other.

"Even if La found Agni they couldn't be together?" asked an unusually sad Ty Lee.

Katara nodded, "Their love shall never be accepted. The world comes before them and always will. It's like the rhythm of push and pull. It shall never be broken."

* * *

I actually like this one. Anyways I'm a bit late because I went to the beach. So I hope you catch the metaphor in their. About how most Zutara stories are about Katara thinking Aang is like a brother and she loves Zuko, but their love is forbidden. hehe I like it. I love the Tui, La, and Agni thing too. I love todays prompt. I just added my own twist to it. Hope you guys like it as much as I liked it. Tomorrows the last day ): Anyways happy Zutara Week! Enjoy and review!


	7. Lick

**.007 Zutara Week – Lick**

It's been four years. Four years since the war has ended, four years since Ozai fell, four years since the world fell into harmony once more, four years since she died. Everyone in the group was dealing with the loss in their own way, but they all grieved for their loss. Katara was and will always be a part of their group even if she isn't with them right now.

Aang clearly remembered that day, so did Toph and Sokka, but no one remembered it like Zuko. No one will remember it like him because he was the only one to watch her die, to watch her crumble, to watch her sacrifice herself for the world, for him.

As the world celebrates the anniversary of the defeat of the Fire Nation, the gang minus one mourns the death of a friend, a sister, and a lover. Sokka even with Suki was never the same; everyone noticed it, but no one said anything. They understood the pain he was going through, but they didn't understand the pain of losing a sister, one that was loving and truly cared. Sokka barely made jokes anymore knowing their wasn't a little sister to be annoyed by them.

Toph mourned in her own right. She cleaned and helped knowing that Katara would be proud of her. If only she were here now to see how much little Toph has grown and matured, if only. Aang seemed to take it as hard as Sokka. He lost his best friend; he lost his first love. Like an airbender though he just ran away from it not accepting the fact that she was dead and never coming back.

The surprise of it all was how Zuko reacted. He grieved more than he let on, and only Toph and Iroh were aware of the fact. He kept all the little trinkets they had secretly shared away from the world not wanting to let them be seen. He was detached and colder than his ex-girlfriend Mai. He watched her die and no one would understand. He watched the love of his life flutter away.

He watched her defeat his own sister for him because she didn't want him to die. He cried that day, but no one would ever know. She died in his arms saying 'I love you. I'll always love you. Please don't forget me, but find someone else. Be happy for me.' He couldn't do that. He can't do that. It hurt too much.

Sokka blamed him; he trusted the life and wellbeing of his sister to be in good hands, but it seemed like Zuko failed to honor his trust. Their friendship crumbled knowing that the only thing that held them together was gone. Aang didn't blame him; Aang blamed no one. 'The spirits thought it was her time to pass on,' his uncle said, but that statement caused uproar to come from Sokka and for Aang to fly away. It left Toph and him to silently cry.

It was on the fourth year of grief that the four saw her come to them. They were sitting on the patio in the Fire Nation palace away from all the commotion and celebration down stairs. The Fire Lord didn't want to be a part of that now even though he was suppose to so he left, and Sokka, Toph, and Aang followed knowing that they must pray and grieve in silence once more this year.

She came in a long white flowing dress, it hugged her. Her hair was different from what it used to be. It flowed down her back, but it strands were left to tower in the back. She was glowing definitely a spirit. She came to the four of us and only Aang had the courage to speak, "Ka - Katara is that you?" They all gulped awaiting the spirits response.

The figure nodded, "Yes, Aang, it is I," Her voice was different more airy, it seemed all-knowing. She floated over to us; it was surprising how Toph knew where she was. Sokka was wide-eyed and couldn't control his outburst.

"You're a-a spirit like Yue." Katara nodded once again and floated over to her brother. She gently touched his shoulder. He reached out to touch her, "My baby sister is a spirit."

"Yes, I am. I'm the Ocean Spirit. I reside with Yue every day. We control the waters together. She sends her well beings to all of you," she softly says. She looks at all of them, but her gaze lingers on Zuko.

Sokka laughed softly, "My ex-girlfriend and baby sister are the Moon and the Ocean spirits. I feel gifted to know both of them."

She floated over to Aang whispering words that no one but him can hear. She does the same to Toph before she floats over to Zuko. She touches his scarred cheek; he leans in to feel her touch more. It feels like the real thing. It feels like how she used to touch him. She whispers into his ear, "I will always love you, Zuko. Please find someone to make you happy like you made me happy."

He gazes into her eyes wishing she could stay here forever, to never leave him. "Katara, I love you. I ju-just can't do that. It hurts too much," he whispers back.

"Promise me," she demands, "Please promise me."

He swallowed, "I promise." She smiled and looked at everyone else, but not leaving the spot that she occupied in front of Zuko.

"I came here without the permission of the other spirits. I didn't come for my own wishes; I came for you. I am still the same Katara you once knew, but you must know I have past. I am never coming back, Aang, no matter what you do. I sacrificed my life for the world, and you people must honor that. Please remember that. You must overcome the battle that is raging inside yourselves. Don't do it for me, do it for the people that care for you. "

"Sokka, Suki will be there to heal your wounds. You may never forget me, but remember me in a positive light. Remember me as the tough little sister that helped you save the world with Aang, Toph, and Zuko not the little sister that fell in battle."

"Aang, you may be an airbender that avoids battles, but you must overcome this one. There are people that care for you. It's also alright that you fell in love; she will be a lucky little earthbender when she finds out. Be strong and remember the good times not the bad."

"Toph, you were the little sister I always wanted even if you got on my nerves. I'll always love you for the way you are, the little earthbending champion. It's also good that you have accepted to be more of a girl, but be yourself. He'll love you no matter how you act."

She turned to Zuko, "Zuko understand that I sacrificed my life so you could live. You needed to live more than I needed to. You must direct the Fire Nation to a path of good. Also, please remember you have to overcome the battle that rages inside of you. Please Zuko do it for me; do it for the love we shared and will always share." She then leaned down and kissed him. He gently touched her cheek and kissed her back.

Once the kiss ended she began to float away, "Please overcome the battles. I'll always love you and will always be here in your hearts." She was gone. Everyone stared at Zuko. Sokka always knew about the relationship between his sister and the then Fire Prince, but never said anything. Aang was in shock, but he accepted the fact. He had to tell a blind bandit he loved her.

Zuko kept staring at the sky, 'I'll always remember. The fight will one day be overcome. I promise you that, Katara.'

* * *

Okay its late I know. I was busy yesterday and I couldn't access a computer. I still got it up though. Sad that zutara week is over. I'm crying on the inside. Anyways I wanted to end on a sad note. I like writing sad stories more than happy ones. I know thats messed up lol. The kiss scene was taken from the Sokka and Yue kiss scene if you didn't notice. Always wanted to write Katara as a spirit.

Anyways the "lick" isn't really I lick. I looked up the definition of lick and one defintion said. Lick: to overcome or defeat, as in a fight, game, or contest. So I used that. They need to overcome the defeat of losing Katara XD

Other than that enjoy and long live ZUTARA!


End file.
